


Through Shadows

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli takes Frodo to Kheled-zaram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Shadows

Erebor's skalds spoke of a beautiful crown hidden beneath murky waters, fairer than mithril. No true dwarf would take an Outsider to Kheled-zâram; 'twas dangerous to show your treasures.

But Frodo was no Elf, nor even a Man. Gimli took his hand and pulled him off the path. He made short journey down the green slope until at last they stood by the weather-worn pillar.

For a moment Gimli held his breath. Frodo peered into the dark waters, gazing past the mountain-peaks' reflection, and stood speechless. Then he looked up, his eyes aglow. Mahal be praised, the hobbit had seen!

**Author's Note:**

> A skald is a specialized sort of minstrel. Thanks to mrowe for helping me find just the right word.


End file.
